A New Kind of Fairy
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: A RP I did with some friends on AF Fangathering. A group of young Academy students are joined by newbies Xavier and Lana, who have a huge secret-They're children of Belloc, King of the Kaiju. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: An RP of Academy and Firebreather crossover my friends on Artemis Fowl Fangathering and I did, a while ago. It was fun. Here's a character list to help you:**

**Xavier and Lana-Me**

**Jesse and Rosslyn-A buddy who wishes to remain anonymous**

**Lilly, Luke and Alex-Julyangel16**

**Lorelei-A buddy who wishes to remain anonymous**

**This was done a while ago, so some things may be different. The main parts are the same, though. And I made stuff up to help the story go smoother.**

**Chapter 1: The New Students**

It was the first day of a new year at the LEP Academy, and the artificial sun was shining above the new students' heads. Xavier strode confidently inside, backpack slung over his shoulder. Behind him walked Lana, who was glancing around worriedly. Xavier rolled his eyes. His sister never stopped worrying that they'd be found out. It was more likely that they would if Lana was so suspicious all the time.

Meanwhile, inside the Academy, Lilly was trying to open her locker. She pulled as hard as she could, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't budge. She groaned in annoyance, banging the locker for emphasis. Her brother Luke laughed from the locker beside hers. She slapped him.

In the dorm, Rosslyn was silently reading a book. As she flipped through the pages, she started humming. Her brother Jesse, who was on the bed next to hers, groaned and pleaded for her to stop, but the plea went unanswered.

Xavier glanced at the slip of paper in his hand. It had his locker number and combination on it. At the lockers, he separated from Lana to go to his own. It was next to a girl struggling to open her locker. Feeling slightly guilty, he asked, "Do you need help with that?"  
>"No," the girl said, still struggling. Xavier laughed to himself, and placed a hand on the door. He focused, and the locker popped open. The girl mumbled her thanks, but Xavier cut her off.<br>"I'm Xavier. Who're you?"  
>"Me? Oh, uh, I'm Lilly."<br>Xavier smiled at the girl and walked into the classroom, clutching his books.

Trouble was in a bad mood when he entered the classroom. He lightened up somewhat at the assorted smiling faces that greeted him, but he was still cranky. In each and every class, he yelled at every kid for the smallest mistakes. The bright smiles dwindled, until all the kids were frowning or crying. Trouble felt a little guilty taking out his pain on them. He dismissed them early from the last class of the day.

Rosslyn looked up from her book as the other kids began filing in. With a sinking feeling, she realized she had forgotten to go to class that day. Jesse shook his head sadly at her.

Lorelei had an idea to cheer everyone up. "Let's play truth or dare!" There was a collective moan from the students as they remembered other games of truth or dare. Xavier remembered a particularly horrible occasion in which he had to kiss Trouble. He shivered.

The eight LEP officers in training sat in a circle. As she had suggested the game, Lorelei went first. Glancing around the dorm, she turned to Rosslyn. "Rosslyn, truth or dare?"  
>The girl shuddered. "Um…dare?"<br>Lorelei smiled evilly. "The dare is to kiss…Alex. The chicken is to lick that window." She gestured towards the dorm window, which seemed to be coated in…was that dwarf spit?  
>Rosslyn shuddered. She walked over to Alex, who smiled at her. Feeling better about this escapade, she leaned in and gently kissed him. She pulled away almost immediately.<br>"Luke, truth or dare?" Rosslyn turned to the boy sitting next to her. Luke smiled slightly. "Uh…dare."  
>"I dare you to kiss…me. The chicken is to lick that window."<br>"What is it with you guys and that window?" Lana called from her spot on a bed.  
>Luke rolled his eyes and kissed Rosslyn. He found that he enjoyed the experience, and leaned in. The room faded away, and it was only he and Rosslyn. From somewhere around him he heard "Get a room!" but he ignored it.<br>Finally, Luke pulled away. He and Rosslyn were flushed but happy. "Jesse, truth or dare?"  
>Jesse frowned. "Dare."<br>"I dare you to kiss Lana." Lana looked up, surprised. "The chicken is to lick the window."  
>Jesse groaned. He had no desire to lick the window, but he didn't really like kissing. He chose to kiss Lana.<br>The kiss wasn't as passionate as the one between Rosslyn and Luke, but it was longer than the one between Rosslyn and Alex.  
>Lana broke away first, but she was smiling slyly at Jesse. He grinned back.<br>"Xavier, truth or dare?" Jesse asked.  
>Not wanting to risk licking the window, and remembering his bad experience with kissing, Xavier chose truth.<br>Jesse looked slightly surprised. "Uh…ok. What is your biggest secret?"

Xavier knew he could lie. But something inside told him it would be better if he told the truth. He stood up and focused all his anger. Lava completely covered him, invoking surprised gasps from the assembled fairies. When the lava cleared, he was taller and more muscular. Scales covered his body, and a pair of horns had grown on his forehead. He sighed, exposing sharp fangs, and a fireball spilled out.

"I–Lana and I, I mean, are half Kaiju."


End file.
